Waste disposers are commonly used for grinding and removing raw waste material produced in kitchens, each comprising a shredder for shredding the waste material and a water remover for removing water from the shredded waste material which both are assembled in a unit.
More specifically, such a traditional waster disposer comprises a shredder section communicating to a drain outlet of a kitchen sink and a water remover section for removing water from the shredded waste material. In action, raw material is fed into the shredder section of the disposer where it is shredded with a supply of water and the shredded waste material is transferred into a cylindrical screen member of the water remover section where it is carried upward by means of rotation of a screw blade while its containing water being removed through apertures of the screen member. After the removal of water, the shredded waste material with a minimum of water is disposed from the uppermost of the screen member to drain.
However, the traditional waste disposer has a gap between the upper end of the screw blade and the inner wall of the cylindrical screen member. This causes water fed by rotation of a motor to the shredder section and moved into the screen member of the water remover section to overflow from the uppermost of the screen member through the gap. Accordingly, the overflow of waste water will contaminate peripheral regions of the disposer and produce odor.